WHA? MARRIAGE?
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: the title's summary enough, ne? mattxmello, yaoi, gay marriage, ect, ect sequal to 'will it stay' bonus chapter don't really have to read to understand this fic though :3


**A/N: **For all those who supported, read, faved and or alerted my story: Will It Stay. I really appreciate you guys A LOT. I've been listening to Code Geass themes songs the whole time I've been writing this. I really liked the filler I did in the last chapters and please don't get me down because this is the first time I've **EVER** liked anything I've written before. I enjoyed it so much that I did the extra chapter on them getting married instead of my original plan on Matt trying to find out Mello's new name. Hope ya don't mind. Enjoy.

**Summary:** The title is summary enough, lol

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, sex, gay marriage, language, yadda, yadda, the whole lot, oh, and bad grammer cause… if I read my stuff over again I'll hate it and never submit it.

**Paring: **MattxMello or is it now Matt Keehl? Or Mello Jeevas? That's **HAWT**

…

_Propose to me… _Dammit, sometimes Matt always regretted living that day just because he always felt embarrassed just thinking about how he was so lame as to have Mello ask him for his hand in marriage. Though it's not like Mello was taking it literally; he carried on as his normal, smartass self though now that the Kira case was over he'd gotten lazy. He would always reply:

"_It's nice to be my kid self again." _Referring to the time when they were still residence at Wammy's and all Mello did was study every time Near beat him, but then slack off if he had no need to. All Matt could think about was that day and he's always wanted to know if Mello was still thinking about it too. But if he asked he knew Mello would just laugh at him so he kept it in.

Six months have passed since the Kira case was brought to a close and during that time the two young men decided it'd be good if they went back to their roots and lived near Wammy's again. So the two did just that and decided to leave Japan and travel back to England where old man Roger offered them jobs as the house's sub-assistants. They agreed, but unlike before they rented an apartment, but stayed at Wammy's most of the time anyway. Near visited occasionally but not often enough to be frequent because of the fact that he never really made friends at Wammy's anyway and had no reason to visit. Matt was obviously the most loved out of the two with the kids because Mello seemed a little too… harsh. The gamer constantly had to remind him that he wasn't aloud to hit the kids even when they pissed him off too much.

A lot has changed since the hardships ended: Mello's less tense, Matt's gotten back to the habit of _actually _enjoying games, everything's so-_happy_. And Matt was thrilled; he's only wished this for SO many months now. They had finally settled into a permanent home and decent jobs… it's was almost as if they were…_married_.

His face flushed again. Oh God what could this mean? He stared blankly at the television screen that currently showed the awesome graphics of his Xbox game. He wasn't even fazed when his character got killed…

"Matt?" He turned his head quickly to see the blond staring at him questionably, "What's wrong?" He chuckled, "You just totally spaced out."

"N-nothing!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "What's been up with you? You've kinda been acting… freaky for a few days now."

The red head felt like his head was going to explode, "N-nothing… really." He shook his head slowly not as to give himself a panic attack if he shook his head so fast he'd pass out. "Just forget about it."

"But why?" Mello smirked.

_Oh God… _He knew what that smirk meant. He was turning seductive.

"How could I not find out what the cause of your _adorable _face is?"

Mello leaned down, trapping the boy on his couch by putting his arms on either side of him. The distance between them lessened and soon his quivering hand dropped the controller. He forced himself to clinch the leather of the couch tightly as to not give into Mello's beautiful features. "D-damn it… stop."

"Tell me then." His words came out cool and smooth, although being just inches away his warm breath affect the younger greatly. When it reached his face he turned his head away, letting out a shuttering gasp. How pitiful he was, getting aroused just by being so near…

"I can't."

"You want me to stop right?"

Matt puckered his lips, "You won't stop even if I don't tell."

Mello laughed lightly, staring at his lover with handsome eyes, stroking the other's hair with a finger. "You got me…" The older leaned in more, resting his lips against the red head's ear, "But if you tell me… you won't have to suffer for long."

_Damn it! _Mello knew that Matt got extremely pissed when the blond took too painfully long finishing their business. He hated being hard for long and Mello always played with that fact every time. The gamer growled lowly, keeping his face away from Mello's. "Promise you won't… laugh?"

The former mafia member gasped lightly. He was so _cute_! "I promise." He smiled.

"U-umm… You know, that day?" Matt didn't have to say any dates to know what day he was talking about. "Do you remember… what you did?"

"Hm… fuck you?"

Matt gasped, eyes widening, "_Tsk_, NO!"

"Relax! Relax! I remember." Mello was personally gonna get a bitch slap later, but Matt was relieved he remem-, "I cooked for you right?"

_Clueless!!! _"Dammit! You **PROPOSED**!!" The gamer realized his spilled the beans and covered his mouth in reflex, his blush burned his hands. _Ah damn… _

Despite this Mello kept smiling even gentler, taking one of Matt's hands, "That's what you've been so paranoid about?"

"W-well! I can't help it! That day really meant a lot…"

Mello's eyes widened, "Really?" The red head nodded awkwardly, facing the other way once more.

Oh how precious he was… If only Matt knew how precious Mello thought he was. Those words he had spoken that day weren't a lie, but he expected Matt to completely forget about them. It seemed so unprepared before…

The blond leaned in again as he put his free hand under the other's chin, "Will you go on a _date _with me on Friday?"

"Huh? Where'd this come from all of a sudden? We don't usually go on dates."

"Yeah, but… I have a feeling something _special's_ gonna happen that day."

Matt stared at him blankly for a moment before narrowing his eyes, "What are you planning?" Mello only replied with a simple chuckle before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Another thing that's changed was how they made love. Somehow Mello had gotten _a lot _better at this sort of thing and seemed to have gotten a little dirtier with his methods. He _played _with him before giving him a fuck and for some reason it not only annoyed Matt, but made him want him more.

Matt seemed to have wanted it the hard way. He was resisting him, never opening his mouth even when Mello's tongue begged for it. His hips were tight, barely giving any friction.

Oh, that _just _won't do.

Mello smirked against his lips as he snaked a hand up Matt's shirt. His cold hand made him shiver, closing his eyes tightly only imagining for a few seconds what'd he do to him. The blond played with his chest silently until eventually finding a nipple that hardened under his touch. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Wanting me to get you this way." He twisted the little nub harshly, causing the younger to gasp as Mello took advantage by shoving his tongue into his mouth. He played with it, making it dance as a hand wondered down to Matt's dark pants. He didn't go inside them, actually skipping it and going straight to his covered crouch. Even through pants he could still feel his hardness and he cupped his private deliberately, earning a moan from the flushing red head. Matt already wanted it and Mello could tell how his muscle already relaxed. The gamer arched his hips up, wanting to feel more of the blond's touches. The older released their lips as he put his arm around his lover's waist for support. He buried his face in Matt's exposed shoulder, kissing, nibbling, licking up and down Matt's neck, feeling the gamer's frail body shutter underneath him.

The blond stayed slow, unbuckling the boy's belt slowly, pulling down his pants slightly so that on a little of his thighs were shown. He barely touched them, running his fingernails over the sensitive area. "Me…llo…"

He laughed, "Hn?"

"Wo…uld y-ou please…?"

"Please?" He let his hand travel to the boy's boxers. He was tugging at them and Matt was irritated at the cold air reaching his erection.

Matt breathed in heavily, reaching out in front of him to wrap his arms around Mello's neck. He leaned up and planted another kiss on their swollen lips as Mello kept with his roaming. He took Matt's willingness as a sign to finish things up for him. Though he liked to take his time, if he didn't push it now Matt was going to hurt him later.

Mello led his hand inside Matt's boxers, but paused before going further. "Hheeeyyy, Matt?" Said boy opened his eyes slightly. "I want you to say my name." The blond rubbed his dick lightly, licking his lips hungrily in attempt to attack those rosy lips again. "_Scream _it."

"You don't… play very fair…"

The older smiled, "Maybe not."

…

Mello thought for a moment on how to do this. He's never done this sort of thing before; where in the world does he start? Well… maybe it didn't have to be big; it could be just a small little ceremony. But all those movies… Maybe he doesn't want a small one… He groaned, staring at his laptop screen as he fingered the buttons on his cell phone.

"Hey Mello." The blond groaned and looked up at a small child about 10 or 11 years old. His hair was shaggy and black and his clothes were white and blue. "You're not allowed to have your cell phone out during work y'know."

Mello contained his anger. _Smartass kid… _"I know. Anyway, it's business, Cora, so scram."

"What is it?" The boy ran around the table and peaked at the open laptop.

"Dude! None of your business!"

Cora smirked at him, "It's for Matt, right?"

He sighed. "Uh-huh."

"I know what your guy's relationship is and I have to say: it's kinda gross."

The older glared down at him, "GO."

"Fine. **Homo**." The little boy walked away and he was glad because Mello felt like he was going to leap out of his chair like a leopard. That boy was going to pay one day if he didn't get his big mouth in check.

Mello leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. _Man… this is gonna take some time… Only have two days left and I'm still at square one… _An idea popped into the blond's head and he stood up quickly, "Got it!" All of the children paused and stared up at him. What in the world was with his outburst? He laughed lightly and cleared his throat, "Hey kids. You wanna start a little project?"

…

"Mello? I'm serious, _what _are you up to?" Matt asked as he sipped his Pepsi, placing a fist on the small table. Mello looked at him with a clueless expression. "You know what I mean." He was referring to the sight of seeing Mello's assigned children running around the orphanage with white fabric and flowers. "You better tell me."

"I _still _don't know what you mean, Matty." He laughed. The blond leaned forward in his chair which caused the gamer to move back a little. Mello didn't mind it, but Matt hated showing affection in a public place, even if it meant not getting a few hot kisses for several hours.

"Then what 'bout your _kids_!?"

"What about them?"

"If you aren't up to it then what are your kids doing!?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I gave them a project to do."

"What?"

"Arts 'n crafts s'all."

"Mel-"

"So, you ready for our date Friday?"

Matt blinked, "Ah, well, sure, but where are we going?"

"You'll see."

…

Mello knocked on the door lightly before letting himself in. Roger looked back from his window and greeted him, offering a seat. Mello sat and looked up at the old man's testing face. "You wanted to see me, Mello?"

"Yes. Is… Near here?"

Roger peered down at his computer, "Momentarily." He sighed, rubbing his temple, "Ohh, I just don't know why you'd bother with such a headache as marriage."

"Tsk." The blond looked at him strangely. _60 year old virgin… _(1) "Anyway… thank you for letting me use the chapel." He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "Haha, I know I've caused you some trouble in the pa-"

"Yes, yes you have." Roger quickly agreed angrily.

"Hm…"

"Ah, here he is."

The man turned the screen to reveal the Old English Text of the letter N. The image swayed a little, but after a couple of seconds stayed in place. Even though he didn't show his face, Mello was surprised Near wasn't using that annoying computer voice. "What is it? It better be pretty important to take me away from work."

_Please… you haven't taken a case in weeks… _

"It depends on your definition of 'important'." Roger replied.

"Mello. What do you want?"

"Well… I was hoping you would be able to make it back to Wammy's on Friday. You see there's this wedding a-"

"Wedding? Is that it!?" Mello felt his heart stop for a split second.

"I know, that's what I said." The old man smiled.

Mello growled, "Would you leave!?"

"This is _MY _office! I will stay and go whenever I please!"

The blond crossed his arms and leaned back on the black leather chair.

"No, Roger. I'd like you to leave too." Roger paused for a moment, looking back from Mello's glares to the computer screen before walking out.

"Wooh! Thought he'd never leave!" Mello unwrapped his arms, letting them dangle on the arms of the chair.

"Mello. Why are you inviting me? That's the last thing I would have expected from you… besides having a wedding and all."

He sighed, "Because Matt would like it. If all three of us were with him so at least a little bit of his childhood is still around. As you know, most of the kids we grew up with are no longer here…" (2)

"Yes… So, it's for Matt right?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… it's not really a _real _one so…"

Near paused for a moment, "I kind of consider it the same."

"Of course you do."

"Can you commit to him for a lifetime?"

"Yes… I just hope Matt does too."

He chuckled lightly, "Heh, I'll make sure to ask him on Friday."

Mello smiled as he looked up at the computer, "So you're coming?"

"Sure."

The blond couldn't thank him because that's just the way he rolled. He was still pissed Near got the praise while he was stuck at his stepping stone, the orphanage. "This really means a lot… to Matt." He added

"I'll even get a present."

"O-oh you really don't have t-"

"Oh, it's the _least _I can do. It'll be my _treat_." The screen went black and the room went quiet. Mello sighed in relief and just as he was about to leave he paused, "Wait… was that sarcasm?"

…

The next day and a half was hectic and everyone (that knew about it) was busy. All of the children seemed to enjoy themselves which is all that mattered (considering they were doing most of the work) and they all avoided Matt so they wouldn't spill their little secret which made Matt confused and lonely for the rest of the week. When Matt went home for the day on Thursday, Mello stayed later and assured him he'd be home in a few hours. He stayed late, making sure the final touches were in place and the whole scene seemed to be out of a fairytale.

Finally Friday afternoon arrived and Mello could swear he could sleep for over 12 hours… but he couldn't. It was time to take his boy out. It wasn't new to stay up late anyway. He was used to the insomnia back when he was in the mafia.

The two boys were on break and always went back to the apartment for lunch (or if Mello wanted a quickie). Though considering their 'date' was today for some reason Roger let him have the rest of the day off and Matt just had no idea. Was a date really worth canceling work over? The old man even added a "God's speed" comment before sending him out.

"Mmmmaatttyyyy!!!" Mello pounced on the red head and they both slammed into their bed.

"Ooowww…"

Matt rubbed his head, "You ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, get dressed."

"What? I am dressed." He was dressed in a jacket, blue jeans and black leather boots.

Mello laughed, "You can't dress in _that _to where _we're _going."

"Are we going to a fancy restaurant? You _know _I hate expensive places like that!" _Might as well just take me to Burger King… _

"No. Well, kinda. Well… it's not _really _fancy… or expensive… _much_." Matt's eyebrow rose. "Anyway." Mello stood up and grabbed Matt's hand, pulling him up with him. "Come on. We'll look for an outfit at Wammy's."

"Wh-what outfit could be _there_!?"

Mello didn't answer, only led the way to the car and drove the 10 minutes required by car to reach Wammy's golden gates to 'paradise'. Mello was dragging him everywhere, but the blond seemed to stay calm despite the fact that his wedding soon. He wasn't even freakin' out like some groom's did either though he felt so nervous, but didn't let it show.

The older led the other into the chapel and into the spare prayer room just a few feet from the actual church room. There were white and red roses scattered around the room with glistening, glass vases. Matt looked around, "What are we doing in here?" Mello pulled on the black tie that sat on the single dresser. The red head never noticed 'till now, but for some reason Mello didn't look much of a thug today. His weird assortment of black dress pants and black vest over a casual white shirt made him look sort of… classy.

Before he could think anymore Mello stepped forward, bringing his face close to the younger's, "M-Mello! If you think we can do-do _it _here then you're more deranged than I thought!"

"Well that _would _be hot, but I'll save that for our _honeymoon_." He smirked. Matt's eyes widened as Mello forced something on his beautiful red locks that he was hiding behind his back. The soft, white fabric fell over his face and at first he had no idea what the hell was happening. Then it caught up to him. _Oh my God… _"Well," Mello scooped Matt into his arms and started out the door, "here we go!"

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Matt cried as he pushed the veil behind his short hair. They traveled to the next room and when the door was opened they were both greeted with children and co-workers all dressed in white. The chapel room was full of light. The huge window let in the mighty sun's rays which made everything in that room sparkle, even Matt. There were even more banquets of flowers littering the aisles and podiums. White fabric and lights lined the walls and grade school children's drawings hung off the wall. Everything was so… "Beautiful…"

"And as are you, Matt. _You _are going to be my _bride _today."

Matt stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his veil and letting a shade of pink cover his cheeks, "M-Mell…" The boy looked around at all of the staring, laughing children, "You made the kids do this?"

"They were willing. They enjoyed it anyway." He smiled.

"Me… Me…" Matt was speechless and the sudden realization that _everybody _knew of their relationship made him even more embarrassed. He gasped, covering his face, his cheeks burning his skin.

The blond chuckled silently, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "You are _so _cute today, Matt." Said boy looked up at him with wide eyes. How in the world could he feel so helpless now? "We better get going. Everybody's waiting for us to take our positions." Matt let Mello carry him down the aisle. He became even more nervous as they reached the pulpit and having all these people watching them from behind. Everything looked _and _felt so nice… Mello went to so much trouble… but…

"Um… Mello?"

"Hm?"

He kept his gaze away, feeling his cheeks burning when he knew that Mello was looking down at him, "U-um… you want to get married too right? It's not _just _for me?"

Mello stopped and at first Matt was about feel bad about even bringing such a silly thing up. He looked up quickly only to meet the sincere gaze of Mello's, "Of course I do. You are my number one y'know." Matt felt better, "And I have a surprise for you."

Augh! As if _this _wasn't surprise enough!

They reached the end of the aisle and as Matt stepped down from Mello's hold he told him to looked up. Right behind the podium sat Near playing with his silvery curls. "N-Near!" _Oh no… He __**invited **__him!? Seriously!? _He felt his embarrassment return. "Y-you're here!"

"Of course." He replied plainly not even taking a look at the happy couple, "Just here to give my best wishes. Oh!" He pulled out a small box and handed it to them. Matt took it and opened it questionably, but once he opened it and peered inside he clumsily held it close to his chest.

"N-Near! You're disgusting!"

"What? It's not like you guys haven't done it before… _right_?" Near smirked.

"Then why give us this!?"

He shrugged, "As a joke I guess. People _are _supposed to wait until their married to do it anyway so… it's the perfect gift."

Mello sighed. Obviously he knew it was sexually related.

"Okay then. It's about time we started, ne?" Near announced and once he did everything went silent. Matt's nerves returned, but Mello held him close to comfort him. "Bring in the rings, please."

"Oh." _I don't remember that being how it goes in a wedding… _Matt thought.

"We're going to skip all the long and maybe useless things that we don't really need." Mello replied in a whisper which made Matt laugh silently. The two twins of Wammy's, Kou, Ko walked down the aisle with two, small, golden pillows, each one holding one ring.

_Oh God! _This is the part Matt always feared. He felt dizzy just thinking about letting his clumsy hands trying to put a ring on Mello's finger. He let the thought slide. He was being stupid. He was far from clumsy and was quite good with his hands… "Mello? How did you pay for all of this?"

"Believe it or not: multiple jobs during the six months we were trying to make a living."

The twins reached them and Mello took the ring on Ko's pillow. He took the red head's hand, "Matt?"

Matt's been slipping into fantasy quite a lot that afternoon. He looked down at his hand and the barely distant ring and let his face turn crimson, "Uh, yes?"

"I would just like to say… I'm not really good at the little vows that a groom is supposed to do for their," He looked him up and down and smiled, "_brides_, but… to make a long romance novel short: I like-uh-_love_ you… more than anything."

Matt's eyes were closed, letting the words sink in. Even though it wasn't the most romantic vow ever it still turned him on… quite a bit. _Dammit… and in front of children. _He could hear most of them giggling to themselves and knew he'd never live it down once everything turns back to normal.

"I would say more, but…"

"It's okay." Matt smiled, "This is a little too _lame _for me anyway." Mello laughed awkwardly as he slid the ring on Matt's ring finger. Matt wasn't to into jewelry, but… this one he'd wear everyday for the rest of his life…

"And Matt."

The pillow was pushed towards him. _Oh, crap it's my turn… _He took the wedding band and stared down at it, cursing at himself for seeing his hand start to shake again. He closed the present box and slid it in his jacket pocket.

"Matt?" Said boy looked up at the albino who looked like he was bored with the whole thing. "Are you willing to commit the rest of your life to, Mello?"

The gamer looked back to the awkward Mello, to the awaiting children and staff in the pews. He paused and remembered the years he stuck with Mello and not once did he _ever _think about leaving him. "Well isn't that a no brainer…" He took Mello's hand and held it tightly. At first his expression was serious until it calmed into a soft smile, "After all the crap you put me through during the Kira case you think I'll leave you just because you leave the toilet seat up? Which you do by the way." He shook his head before laughing. "No."

"Thank you, Matt."

The red head took the ring and slid it on the other's ring finger. He pushed his veil from his face again as he looked up. "Wooh, I actually didn't make a fool of myself."

"Isn't that beautiful kids?" Near replied, "Now what comes next?"

"**Kiss the bride!!**" They all cheered, leaning forward in their seats. Most of the older boys however looked away awkwardly as well as a few other girls that weren't into boy, boy relationships.

_My favorite part! _Mello grabbed Matt suddenly and spun him around, leaning him back as he supported him in his arms. The gamer blushed wildly at first at the fear of falling and then the thought of kissing in front of 40+ people. Especially Mello's kisses-oh, they'd be scarred for life…

"Mello, we can-"

"You heard them didn't you? They _want _us to."

"This is a bad example! Giving fanservice to little kids is **wrong**!"

The blond leaned down, "What about _my _fanservice?" Staring at Mello's features he felt aroused all over again, "With this kiss, we'll be official."

"Kinda?"

"Details…" Mello spat. "It's real to me. Didn't it feel the same way?"

Matt rest an arm on Mello's, letting himself get taken over by desire just to kiss him once… "I liked it."

"So… just one?" Mello leaned in and their lips met as cheers, congrats and laughter filled the area which made everything feel so comforting. Though when the blond got too carried away and started kissing down his neck Matt was forced to hit him a couple of times to remind him of where they were. "Dammit! Let's hurry up and get to that honeymoon! This year's vacation spot 'ill be: _In. My. Bed_." _Weather conditions: earthquake _(3)

"Okay, enough of that." Near walked up to him and Matt noticed for the first time he was wearing a preacher's outfit.

_Anyway… _"Thanks a lot for coming Near. You probably didn't want to come, huh?"

He sighed, "It was alright. It wasn't a horrible visit. Least I could do for your help on the Kira case." The detective took the white bear that was sitting in one of the pews and held it in one arm. "I should be going now though."

"Uh, sure."

"By the way, Near. What did you give Matt?"

Matt's face reddened. "I think it's suitable for your tastes actually. I'm sure you'll enjoy it too Mello."

The blond stared at the red head as Near walked off satisfied. They stood in silence for a moment, "No." and Mello was denied.

…

Later that night the two made it back to their apartment. While Matt was taking a quick shower and Mello waiting for his turn (Mello was denied taking a shower with him for some reason unknown to him) he was staring at his wedding band before his eyes averted to Matt's discarded clothes from that day. Peaking outside the pile was the little, red box that was given to them both as a present. Oh how forgetful Matt could be!

He laughed as he wondered over to them and pulled out the loose package. He opened it and gasped at the thing inside. With Matt's expression and all he thought it'd be _much _worse, but this was a present he'd _love _just like Near said. _Near sure knows how to pick 'em. _

Just as he was getting dirty thoughts and images in his head the door to the bathroom opened and there stood a dumbfounded Matt. When he saw that Mello found the box he froze. _Ah, damn… _

"Hheeeyyy, Matt? Wanna use it?" The gamer shook his had violently, "For me?"

"Not even for you."

Mello walked over to him slowly and at first Matt wanted to run in the bathroom and lock himself in. But he knew it was impossible to resist Mello no matter what so he stood there as the blond caught up to him. "You need to get dressed now don't you?" He purred, letting his hands roam the newly cleaned body, "I'll even help you put it on."

The red head glanced back at him with a blush almost hidden in his features. Once they kissed he let Mello take him…

**REVIEW!! Done! Hope ya liked. Dedicated to ALL who supported my Will It Stay fic. I asked if you wanted an extra chapter and here it is! It's long too! 10 freakin' pages (not including this one which is the 11****th****). Um… I WAS planning on having Mello's new name revealed, but I guess I never put it in. Also you guys might get disappointed in my new name for him anyway. What Near got Matt is a MYSTERY!! All I can say is: it's clothes related. Ah, well. I thought of more of an author's note, but… I forgot it so… sayonara! **

**(1) sorry, have NO idea how old Roger is and am too lazy to look it up in my book (2) they're simply saying that they left to pursue occupation, they didn't die… not that I know of… (3) lame joke, lol, sigh…**


End file.
